What Once Was A Boy
by CatPrincess5
Summary: After a potions mishap, Draco is turned into a cute cuddly animal. How will the student population react to this phenomenon? Eventual slash HPDM.
1. Potions Chaos

**A/N: **This will be a funny _funny_ cat story. I hope you all like cats, and if you don't, well, you'll probably enjoy the story anyway. Review, please! This first chapter will be written by me, CatJetRat, and the next will be written by Princesspepper. So, essentially, no one really knows what's going to happen. Fun, eh? Okay, so review! I hope y'all like this, and like humor! Adios, my pretties!

CatPrincess

(CatJetRat)

**Chapter One: Potions Chaos**

**Harry's POV**

"Potter and…_Malfoy_." Snape's ice-cold voice sliced through the dungeon classroom, jerking me roughly out of my daydreams of ice-cold pumpkin juice and lazy days on the Hogwarts grounds. I groaned as visions of the lake disappeared and were replaced by the dark dungeons and Snape's smirking face. Malfoy looked just about as happy with the pairing as I felt; with a growl in my throat my head fell forward onto the desk.

I sat up. "But, sir," I protested, hoping in vain that maybe I could convince Snape to change his mind. "Can't I just be paired with Hermione? She's just as good at Potions as Malfoy is."

"No, I don't think so, Potter," said Snape, his smirk widening. He seemed to enjoy watching my distress. "Granger is paired with Longbottom, whom I am loathe to admit needs help a lot more than you do. No, I think it is a perfect match."

My eyes narrowed, but there was nothing I could do. I was in Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions class, and to my, and I think everyone else's surprise (including himself), Neville was too. I heaved a sigh and, grabbing my bag, stalked over to Malfoy's table. He was determinedly not looking at me, and I ignored him too.

"Supplies are in the cupboard, instructions in the book, ingredients on the board. You have an hour and a half. Begin," Snape finished, swept over to his desk, and sat behind it, sneering at anyone who dared to look his way.

I reluctantly looked at Malfoy. "Well," I said. "We might as well get started."

"Okay," Malfoy muttered. "You can get the ingredients, and I'll read through the directions."

I nodded and walked over to the supply cabinet. Malfoy was being surprisingly docile, and wasn't even insulting me. I didn't understand why this was, but decided to be grateful. Malfoy was probably just tired and didn't want to pick a fight. It was almost certainly wise. Fudge was looking for any reason to have children of Death Eaters expelled from Hogwarts, and quite a few had already been kicked out, including Draco's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. From what I knew, Malfoy now almost exclusively hung out with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

I carefully collected the ingredients and walked back to table. "Okay," Malfoy said. "I'll brew the actual potion, but I want you to prepare the ingredients, okay?"

I nodded. Malfoy turned back to the book and began to read the instructions out loud. "Start with three pints of dragon's blood and five pickled toad's eggs…."

I began to tune out. I was extremely tired, having gone to an end-of summer Gryffindor party the night before, and also because I found Potions extremely dull. I was hungry too, since I had woken up late and hadn't had time for breakfast. I gazed absentmindedly at Malfoy's blinding white-blond hair.

"Let simmer for two minutes and forty-eight seconds, then add four—"

'_I wonder what he would look like as a toad,'_ I thought idly.

"—hairs, and carefully stir three and quarter times clockwise—"

'_Yeah, a big, blond, green toad! And then I could cook him—'_

"Add sixteen beetle's eyes, and four crow's eyes, and heat to a boil, then stir in—"

'_That's it, I could boil him! And he would make a nice, tasty snack. Or maybe I could roast him. Yeah, have a roasted toad to eat. Yum_….'

"—And that's how you make a Blood-Replenishing Potion," Malfoy finished.

_And serve him with a little garlic sauce_..._oh yeah_….

"Potter! Are you even paying attention to me?" Malfoy snapped. I was yanked out of my daze.

"Yeah—of course I was," I mumbled, slightly confused.

"Then what did I say?"

"Um…add four crows eyes, heat to a boil, roast the blond toad and serve with some garlic sauce—"

"WHAT!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Roast the blond—oh you're hopeless. _How_ you got into this class is beyond me. Just—prepare the ingredients."

I nodded and proceeded to do so, feeling slightly put out by his insults. We were about halfway through the potion when Snape's voice rang through the dungeon once more. "Draco, could you come up here for a moment?" Malfoy nodded and began to get up. He glanced back at me.

"I won't be long. Just…do the next few steps for me, okay?" I nodded. "And _please_ do them right," he added. I rolled my eyes. Really, how incompetent did he think I was? I could handle a few steps. I saw Snape smile at Malfoy as he came up, which was always a scary experience, and then he bent close to Malfoy and started talking to him quietly. I began completing the next few steps of the Potion, keeping one eye on them at the same time.

'_What could they be talking about_?' I thought quizzically. I saw Snape put his left hand on the small of Malfoy's back and pull him closer, whispering urgently in his ear. '_I wonder if Snape has a crush on Malfoy, or something_,' I thought idly. A horrible image suddenly came to my mind. I gave a little gasp, and shook my head trying to get that sordid image out of my thoughts.

Uh-oh. Snape and Malfoy had stopped talking, and I hastily grabbed a vial of something and began to pour it into the potion, trying to look innocent, as though I hadn't been trying to eavesdrop on them. I glanced up and saw Malfoy's eyes widen. "NO!" He shouted. "Not _tiger hairs_! Potter—STOP!" But it was too late. They had already begun falling into the Potion, and by the time Malfoy had run over to me and grabbed my wrist, they had already all fallen.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Malfoy shouted at me. "Now we have to start all over again! What in the hell were you thinking!" But I wasn't paying attention to him. Oh no. My attention was riveted on the Potion, which had begun to bubble.

"Um…" I stammered. "Malfoy…the potion…."

"Yes, I KNOW, you ruined it!" he shouted. I began to slowly back away from the potion, and so did everyone else, as they saw what I saw. Most fled the classroom, but Malfoy seemed unaware. His face was livid. I concluded that Snape didn't have a crush on Malfoy, judging by the fact that he had also escaped the classroom. We were the only ones left now.

"Potter! I swear I will make you pay! You will not sleep until you and I have made this potion again, correctly! And if you think—"

"Malfoy!" I shouted, interrupting him. "I'm only going to say this once: DUCK!" With that, I shouted "_Protego_!" As the shield charm flew up around me, Draco looked down into the potion, confused, and then it exploded in his face.

**A/N:** So what did y'all think? Good, or no? You know you want to review! I am hypnotizing you! You…are…getting…sleepy….On the count of three, you will be asleep….One…two…three. You are now asleep. When you wake up, you will review! You will also tell your friends to read this story and review. -Snaps fingers.- You are awake! R&R, y'all. Okay, I'm out! The next chapter will be written by Princesspepper. -Clap clap.- We all love Princesspepper! Okay, Adios!

CatPrincess

(CatJetRat)


	2. Punishment

(A/N) Hello:waves: I believe it is my turn to write a chapter. First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it. :nods: So, I dunno where I'm going with this, but hopefully it will turn out alright!

CatPrincess

(Princesspepper)

**(Chapter Two)**

Draco's POV 

When I opened my eyes, I could barely remember what had happened that had managed to make me so damn _dizzy._ The last thing I could bring myself to recall was something about a potion blowing up in my face. _'I bet it was POTTER'S fault,'_ I thought furiously. I shook my head a few times and blinked, trying to get my surroundings to come back into focus. When they finally did, the confused faces of my classmates swam into view. Why did they look so _big_?

"What are you all staring at?" I roared, sneering at the faces gawking at me. "There's nothing to see here, clear off!"

However, even after my harsh commands, my classmates still stared at me, their eyes just widening further. I saw the crowd around me begin to jostle as I impatiently stared, and soon enough I saw Potter's messy black head peeking out from the sea of faces.

"M – Malfoy?" He said tentatively. It was almost a question, as if he wasn't exactly sure whether or not it was I.

"Who did you expect, The Easter Bunny?" I snapped.

At these words, he seemed even more surprised. He shook his head a few times, and inserted one finger in his ear, twisting it around, his eyes never once leaving me.

Finally, he answered my earlier query. "No, no… I didn't."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the class's attention was diverted from me to him. Weasley turned to him, and said, "Are you feeling alright, mate?"

"What's going on here!" I exploded, getting fed up with waiting for someone to tell me.

"Um, I don't think he's realized what's happened to him," Potter said.

"Something's happened to me!"

"Hermione, do you have a mirror?" Potter asked. Granger nodded, pulling out a hand-held mirror from her pocket. Potter took it, tentatively walking over to me, and holding it so I could see.

"Holy shit! That's _not_ me!" I shouted.

A tiger. A bloody _tiger_. A bloody _blond baby tiger_.

"POTTER! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!"

"The potion got splashed on you, and that's why you look like that!" he insisted.

"It's all your fault!" I howled, touching my hand—no, _paw_ to my face.

"It's your _own_ damn fault, Malfoy! I told you to get out of the way, and you didn't!" He yelled back, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his classmates.

"Um, Harry?" Granger spoke up. "You can hear him?"

"You _can't_?" Potter answered, bemused.

"No, we can't." Weasley interjected.

"Bloody _brilliant_," Potter said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone's going to blame it on me…."

"Because it's _your_ fault!" I persisted, staring him down with my now orange eyes. "You put the _fucking_ tiger hairs in the potion!"

"Shut up for a minute, Malfoy," Potter said, turning away from me.

"Bloody Gryffindors…." I muttered, pawing the ground and pacing.

A moment later, Professor Snape appeared in the front of me. Apparently, he was not prepared for what he saw, because he looked quite frightened upon taking in my appearance. "_Potter_," he hissed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well… okay, I accidentally put tiger hairs in our potion, but… it exploded, and it got all over _Malfoy_ because he didn't step away when I told him to!"

"Sounds like it's your fault to me," Snape said, seething.

"Yeah, what he said!" I said.

"I thought I said _shut up_, Malfoy!" Potter barked.

"Wait… you can understand him?" Snape said, turning to Potter.

"Ugh, do I have to go over this _again_!" Potter responded, smacking his forehead and leaving a great red mark right over his scar. It was quite a good look for him. Nice and _stupid_.

"Potter, did any of the potion splash on _you_?" Snape asked, glancing at me warily.

"Er…" he said, looking down at himself to see if it had. Sure enough, there were little wet spots all over his robe. Apparently he hadn't exactly perfected his shield charm. "Damn."

Snape snorted. "Serves you right. That's the reason you're the only one who can understand him."

"Well, does he have an antidote!" I interjected, addressing Potter.

Potter glared at me, but asked my question anyway. "No, I don't have an antidote." Snape said, shaking his head. "The potion you created wasn't that of anything in existence, since you messed up the recipe. I need a sample of the potion in order to try to make an antidote. Until then, however…." Snape glared at the two of us. I whimpered and hung my head, not used to having my favorite Professor look at me in such a way. "Mr. Potter, I think an adequate punishment for what you did would be taking care of Mr. Malfoy until I can get an antidote ready. I'll have Dumbledore prepare a room for the two of you."

"WHAT!" Potter and myself shouted simultaneously.

Snape smiled maliciously. _'Heeeeey, that's my job,'_ I thought bitterly.

"No, you heard me right, Potter. You are now Mr. Malfoy's personal translator; you shall spend all your time together from now until I get an antidote. You must care for him, feed him, tell everyone what he's trying to say, groom him, _bathe_ him…"

"WHAT!" Potter and I shouted once again.

"I'm not finished, Mr. Potter," Snape said cheerily. "You must take care of him as if he were your pet."

"Does that mean I can put him on a leash?" Potter said, smirking. This, of course, made me angry, so I trotted over to him and bit down on his hand. Hard. "OUCH!" he yelped, shaking his hand furiously, as if that would make it stop hurting. "The little wanker needs a muzzle, too, apparently!"

Snape ignored the last comment instead of yelling at me for biting Potter. "No, you may _not_ put him on a leash, Potter. He is your responsibility from now until he's a human again, and I will make sure you will be punished if he is the least bit unhappy with the way you treat him."

I started to get used to the idea as Snape was talking. Basically, I got my own personal servant to pamper me. _'Like a House Elf,'_ I thought with a large amount of relish. _'Potter the House Elf, wearing nothing but a pillowca—'_ I cut myself off before I could finish that thought, because I reluctantly realized that it was getting me excited. _'Let's not go there…_._'_ I thought.

A few minutes later, Potter was stomping towards the door grumbling to himself, and reluctantly pulling me after him. I had spaced out, so I had no idea what was going on. "Potter!" I hissed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Dumbledore's office. Weren't you listening to Snape?"

"Pfft, no!" I answered, trotting quickly to keep up with his long, quick strides.

"Malfoy! He's your Head Of House! You're supposed to _listen_ to him!"

"Shut up." I said in a dangerous tone. "I've to fangs now. You _don't_ want to piss me off."

"Point taken," he said, quickening his pace as he caught sight of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Potter shouted from a few feet away so that he didn't have to stop and wait for it to move; he could just keep walking. "Hurry up, Malfoy; it's going to close before you get past."

When we arrived in the office, Dumbledore was already at his desk, his fingers laced together and his half-moon glasses perched on the bridge of his prominent nose. "Ah, Mr. Potter, and… is that Mr. Malfoy I see?"

"Yes, sir," Potter said, taking a seat in front of the desk.

Dumbledore smiled, waving his wand. A large pedestal appeared, standing about three feet, on top of which was a purple beanbag chair. "I think you'll find that comfortable, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, still smiling at me. Creepy sort of fellow, he was.

I jumped on top of the pedestal, surprised at how high I could go with my new tiger limbs. Once I was seated, Dumbledore began speaking. "Professor Snape told me all about the little mishap in class today, and I think he made a good decision by having Mr. Potter in charge of Mr. Malfoy's well being. I already have a room in mind for the two of you, so if you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

With that, Dumbledore got up and began to lead us out of his office, back into the hallway. "What was the point of that?" I complained, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't be able to understand me. "We sat down for two seconds, and we're leaving again!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Potter shouted, purposely tripping me with a wayward leg swing. Of course, I merely stumbled and didn't fall, because cats always land on their feet. It'll be a sad, sad day when a feline is made a klutz. Especially _this_ feline.

Anyway, we soon found ourselves in front of a huge brick wall. Dumbledore tapped a pattern on the bricks (sort of like the entrance to Diagon Alley) and said a password. The wall opened up, and revealed a quite comfortable-looking room. It had a bed, a couch, a desk… it even had a quiet nice private bathroom.

"Alright, well, I think I'll leave you two here to get settled. If there's a problem, you know where to find me…." Dumbledore said, turning towards the exit.

"Professor, wait!" Potter called after him.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore answered, smiling. Ugh. He's creepy when he does that.

"Won't we be needing a litter box for… that?" He said, pointing to me.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I think Draco will be fine."

As soon as Dumbledore closed the door, I pounced on Potter. And not in a good way, either.

**(End Of Chapter Two)**

(A/N): Ehe, I hope you liked it, sorry it was so short. Review please! We live off reviews! Until next time,

CatPrincess

(Princesspepper)


	3. One Day At A Time

**A/N:** It's ME! CatJetRat again. YAY! We all cheer! Lol. Jk. Okay, I got a new Orlando Bloom poster today…lol, getting a bit off topic. Anyway, so here I am again, to write the next chapter. This will be fun. As many of you have suspected, yes, Princesspepper will be writing her chapters from Draco's POV, and I will be writing from Harry's POV. We thought that it would be easier that way, to compensate for any dissimilarities in our two writing styles. Though, as you may or may not have noticed, out writing methods are extremely similar, which is one of the reasons we thought it would be good to pair up together! However, we set up our chapters differently. So, onto the next chapter! I'm sure you're all sick of reading me talk, anyway…sniff. Lol. Enjoy! Adios!

-CatPrincess

(CatJetRat)

**Chapter 3**

**  
One Day At a Time…**

**Harry's POV**

"AHH! Gerroff, gerroff me you stupid cat!" I shouted.

"I am NOT a 'that'!" Malfoy shouted.

"WHATEVER!" I snapped. "Get the hell off!"

"Let me make this VERY clear," Malfoy hissed in a dangerous voice. "I am the Malfoy heir. If you EVER refer to me as a 'that' again, I will do a hell of a lot more than merely JUMP on you. Let me make something else apparent to your slow-witted Gryffindor brain. Just because I am a baby tiger changes NOTHING. I am still better than you! I am a pureblood—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said grumpily, and I yanked my wand out of my pocket. "_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, and Malfoy was blasted off of me. "You've had your turn, now allow me to make something evident to your pompous Slytherin ego. _I have the wand_."

Malfoy blinked, and realized something. Looking all over his body, he realized that his wand was nowhere to be found. He looked back up at me in astonishment. I was giving him a rather Malfoy-like smirk. "Where's my wand?" Malfoy growled.

"If you'd actually been listening to Snape and not lost in your daydreams about actually having a brain, you'd know that Snape is keeping it in his office for safekeeping until you can actually use it," I told him, my tone taking on a slightly triumphant edge. "Which means that I can do _whatever_ I want to you, and then use a charm on you Hermione taught me, that would make it impossible for you to tell anyone what I'd done, and there's not a _thing_ you can do about it."

Malfoy was gazing at me in complete astonishment, and then he said, with a slight grudging respect in his voice, "Are you _sure_ you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"Well actually, the Sorting Hat _did_ consider placing me in Slytherin, but I asked it not to, because I didn't want to be in the same house as gits like you." This wasn't the real reason, but it insulted Malfoy, so I wasn't complaining. I saw no reason why I shouldn't tell Malfoy that the Sorting Hat had wanted to put me in Slytherin; after all, we both knew that I wasn't Slytherin's heir.

Malfoy shook his head at me, disappointed. "Ah, you could have been so great," he said wistfully. "You do know that if you'd been put in Slytherin we'd probably be good friends now. And you'd almost certainly hate Weasel and the Mudblood now too—"

"Don't call her that," I said angrily, but he plowed on, ignoring me.

"_And_," he added, smirking. I wasn't quite sure how he could smirk, but he was most definitely doing so. Maybe I could tell his facial expressions too because of the little bit of potion that had gotten on me. "You might actually be competent in Potions, and I wouldn't be in this dreadful position."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, gazing at the room Dumbledore had left us in. I spluttered in indignation. The room was decorated in silver and green, the Slytherin colours. I glanced at Malfoy, who was now stretched out lazily on the dark green comforter of the bed. "Do _you_ know why the room is decked out in Slytherin colours?" I asked crossly.

"Professor Snape thought that it would make me more comfortable, I suspect," Malfoy said, yawning and flexing his claws. I hated to say it, but he looked rather cute and cuddly all stretched out like that. I'd always preferred cats over dogs. Marge's dog, Ripper, had made sure of that. I wasn't a batty cat-lover like Mrs. Figg, but I still liked cats a lot. Though I would rather die than admit it to Malfoy, one of my dream pets had always been a White Siberian Tiger, and now I had one. The only problem was that it had Malfoy inside of it. Despite what he said, he actually looked more like a teenage tiger than a baby tiger.

"And don't you dare try changing it to Gryffindor colours," Malfoy snapped. "One thing Professor Snape whispered to me when you were dragging me off to Dumbledore's office was that he would be regularly checking on me to make sure I'm happy, and if he drops by and discovers the colours changed he will _not_ be happy."

"Fine!" I snarled, and continued to inspect the room. There was a desk made of very fine mahogany wood, and chair that matched it. The couch seemed to be made of green velvet, and was sitting next to a rather large bookshelf. I frowned and went over to inspect the bookshelf. I couldn't see any titles on the books, which all seemed to be hard backed. I tried to pull one off of the shelf, but it wouldn't come. I paused for a second. _Maybe this is like the Room of Requirement_, I thought excitedly. I concentrated. _Advanced Transfiguration_, I thought, and pulled one of the books off of the shelf. This time, it came, and sure enough, Advanced Transfiguration was gleaming across its cover. I turned to Malfoy excitedly to tell him of this discovery, but he wasn't on the bed. I looked around anxiously, and spotted him heading towards the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I asked hurriedly, sliding the book back onto the shelf and running to catch up with Malfoy.

"To dinner," Malfoy said grumpily. "This whole sordid affair has made me extremely hungry."

"WHAT! No, you can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He snarled, turning to face me. I backed away from the extremely aggravated cat, who, despite being shorter than me, probably weighed about twice as much. I felt very aware of the fact that I had foolishly left my wand on the other side of the room by the bookshelf.

"Because," I said patiently, trying to avoid letting him be aware of my blunder. "Dumbledore told me that you're not to go anywhere without me, and that neither of us are to leave this room until tomorrow."

"But WHY?" Malfoy exclaimed, getting angrier.

"Because Dumbledore needs to inform the school of what's happened," I said, though I was getting a bit pissed at him. Really, of all the obvious questions….

"But what the fuck does it MATTER?" Malfoy shouted at me.

I finally lost my patience. "Well," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I have a little sneaking idea that's is because he doesn't want the entire school to go into a mass hysteria at seeing a giant CAT with huge FANGS who also happens to get irritated VERY easily walking through the goddamned HALLWAYS!"

"FINE!" Malfoy shouted.

"ALL RIGHTY THEN!" I shouted back. "Since you're so damn HUNGRY, you'll be pleased to know that there's a house-elf on his way up here to give you a nice tasty STEAK so you won't STARVE to death, you poor, deprived rich boy!"

"Well that's just FANTASTIC!" Malfoy yelled back at me. "I can't WAIT!"

"GOOD!"

"Um, sirs?" Said a timid voice. They both looked down. Four strange house-elves were standing there, one carrying a plate with four steaks on it, the second carrying a tray with one steak on it, with mashed potatoes and a small salad on it, the third holding a huge bowl of water, a glass, and a pitcher of iced pumpkin juice, and the fourth holding a chocolate cake. "Dinner is served."

The tension in the room broke. I sighed angrily and pointed my wand at the center of the room and conjured a large, round, wooden table. "Thank you," I murmured. "You can put the food there." They nodded eagerly and set the food down.

"Will you be needing anything else, sirs?" One of them, a female, asked kindly.

"A rope," both Malfoy and I muttered at the same time. We looked back at one another in disbelief, and then I cracked. I started out with a suppressed smile, but before long I was laughing hard outright. Malfoy started laughing too, and soon we were both laughing so hard tears were trickling out the corners of our eyes. Our laughter doubled when the elf, looking confusedly back and forth between me and Draco, said uncertainly, "What kind of rope, sirs?"

When I had finally calmed down enough to speak, I said, "I was…just kidding, and so was he. No, we don't need anything, thanks." All the elves sank into low bows and disappeared from the room with a pop. I glanced at Draco, and said, "Come, let's eat, I'm starving."

I ate eagerly, for I truly loved steak and mashed potatoes. We finished quickly, and I yawned, stretching out. Since it was the first day of classes, I had no homework and could go to sleep right now, something I planned on doing, since this was N.E.W.T. year, and I would almost certainly be getting about as much sleep as I had in O.W.L. year. That is to say, none. I glanced casually around the room, and then sat bolt upright, completely forgetting my sleepiness. My face drained of colour, and my lips and cheeks, which usually turned pleasantly pink after I'd just eaten, turned the colour that most people wanted Christmas to be.

Malfoy glanced at me, noticing my strange behavior, which, in and of itself was a miracle, considering that Malfoy is usually too self-centered to notice anything except his hair, making sure every strand is perfectly in place. "What's wrong with you?" He asked lazily.

I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Spit it out already," Malfoy snapped, looking annoyed again. "Unless someone's placed a Silencing Charm on you."

"Th-the bed…" I stammered.

"Yeah," Malfoy said, glancing at it. "What about it?"

"There's only one," I whispered. Malfoy frowned, looking around, and found that I was indeed right, though, oddly, he didn't seem too perturbed by this.

"Fancy that," he said lightly. "Guess that means you'll be bunking on the floor then."

My mouth snapped shut. "WHAT?" I exclaimed, for what felt like the millionth time that night. "What do you mean _I'll_ be sleeping on the floor? You're the animal, _you_ should be sleeping on the floor."

"I'm the pureblood," Malfoy replied haughtily. "Besides, remember what Professor Snape said? If I'm unhappy it'll end badly for you."

I got up and grabbed my wand off of the bookshelf, raising it threateningly. "Be careful, Malfoy, or I'll turn you into something disgusting, like a toad."

Malfoy's eyes widened at this. "You wouldn't!" He gasped. "But toads have…" he lowered his voice dramatically. "_Warts_. Besides, they're icky, and they don't have _hair_," he said, as though this was a horrific prospect, not having hair.

"I would," I told him grimly. "What's more, I'd place that charm on you, you know, the one Hermione taught me, so you couldn't tell Snape what happened."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, and he thought about this for a few seconds, before coming to a decision. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you, Potter. We share the bed, and I don't get turned into anything disgusting, all right?"

"Deal," I said. I knew it was the best I was going to get. It would be a cold day in hell before Malfoy agreed to sleep on the couch. I stuck out my hand and he placed his paw in it. We shook on it. He let his claws sink into my hands, and I knew that it was his quiet revenge against me doing this, and a silent promise that once he became a human, he was going to get some serious payback. But I didn't care. All I cared about was that I would get to sleep on that oh-so soft looking bed tonight.

"And don't even think about trying to break my wand or hurt me," I said, performing a quick spell on both my wand and myself. "Or else the consequences will be horrific."

"Whatever," he muttered. I could tell he was in a bad mood, but I really didn't care. I undressed, very aware that he was still in the same room, but ignoring it. I got into bed after extinguishing the lights. I sank underneath the velvet covers into the silver satin sheets. '_Oh yeah_,' I thought drowsily. '_This is even better than my bed in the Gryffindor dorm.'_ Malfoy leaped up into the bed and settled down beside me on top of the covers. _ 'Maybe this won't be so bad_. _ I mean yeah, he was a bit difficult, but I mean, it could be worse. He could be completely uncooperative and actually make me turn him into something. Ah, well. Just have to take this one day at a time_….'

**A/N:** Aww, poor Harry. He doesn't realize that Draco's difficultness is only just beginning. Well, he'll soon find out! Read and review, y'all! As you know, the next chapter will be done from Draco's POV by Princesspepper. Hope you liked this chapter. Adios!

-CatJetRat


	4. The Morning After

**A/N:** Yes, I know, it's CatJetRat's way of starting a story. That's because I, CatJetRat, AM writing the story. Princesspepper is having a bit of trouble with writer's block on this story, and since I'm not, I suggested that I just write this chapter and she can write the fifth. So we're switching. However, you should check out Princesspepper's story 'Russian Roulette', the story she's writing on her own account. I'll probably be starting another story on my own account soon too, so when it comes, check it out. Anyway, I'll be writing this story from Harry's POV. Princesspepper and I agreed that that would be the best way to do it, since I've already established Harry and she's already established Draco. So I hope y'all enjoy this fourth chapter of 'What Once Was a Boy'. Adios!

-CatPrincess

(CatJetRat)

**Chapter 4**

**The Morning After**

**Harry's POV**

I rolled over in bed, having had a lovely dream about chocolate-covered sundaes. I shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable, and buried my face in the soft, furry comforter. Hang on…the comforter wasn't _furry_….

"Potter," snarled a muffled voice from underneath me. "If you do not get off of me _now_, I will be forced to introduce you to my ten best friends."

My eyes popped open and I saw ten very pointy claws FAR too close to my eyes. I gave a little shriek and jerked off of Malfoy SO fast that I fell off of the bed. Malfoy snickered, curling up.

"Honestly," he murmured, closing his eyes. "If I had known claws scared you so much I would have grown them willingly.

My eyes narrowed and I jumped up grumpily. My head hurt, since when I had fallen on the floor, I had hit my head. I grabbed the covers, which Malfoy was lying on, and jerked them towards me.

"MREOW!" Malfoy screamed as he fell off of the bed. I burst out laughing at the sight of flailing cat limbs tangled in the shredding green comforter.

Malfoy snarled at me and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a back paw. I rolled my eyes, repaired the blanket with a quick flick of my wand, and remade the bed. I stretched out on the newly made bed and snuggled deeply into my pillow. I heard a door open.

"Okay, Potter, your turn," Malfoy said. I rolled over and had to quickly stifle my laughter at the sight of a big wet tiger, with drooping whiskers and soggy fur.

"You do realize that it is going to take forever for you to dry," I commented, amused.

"Not if you dry me with your wand," Malfoy said pompously. "Come on, Potter. Give it a flick."

I was sorely tempted to set him on fire, and say, "Hope you're dry enough now." but I refrained.

"Stop telling me what to do," I replied instead.

"You heard what Snape said. You're supposed to be my arms and legs. And my…" he eyed my crotch. "…wand."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers at the implication of this statement, and I quickly dried him with my wand before disappearing into the bathroom, not failing to notice Malfoy's evil smirk at having gotten his way.

_What a psycho_….I thought, undressing.

After my shower, I changed into my school robes, which I'd hung up in the bathroom the day before, and walked back out into our room.

"Merlin, you took long enough," Malfoy grumbled. "What are you, a bloody girl?"

"Well, if I was, maybe we'd finally have something in common," I retorted.

Malfoy's tail began flicking back and forth dangerously. "Are you implying something, _Potter_?"

"No," I said innocently. "Are you hungry? Let's go down to breakfast."

At this, Draco forgot about my previous comment and started moaning about how all the carbs we'd consumed the night before were going to go straight to his hips, and that his once-fabulous body had better be every inch as fabulous as it had been, or it was _me_ he'd be eating for breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Malfoy," I said, annoyed, and gave him a quick shove towards the door. He looked highly affronted at being cut off, and ignored, and snarled at me, before prancing away pompously with his tail in the air.

"He makes a great cat," I muttered under my breath. "Spoiled, self-absorbed, and whiny."

As if to prove my point, Malfoy chose that moment to whine, "Hurry up, Potter! I'm hungry!"

I sighed, and followed him down to the Great Hall, where I was greeted by the sympathetic faces of my friends. Quite a few people were staring when we walked into the hall, but the people's stares were that of curiosity, not abject fear, or horror. So Dumbledore must have explained everything last night. Well, good. I had absolutely no desire to relate to a million different people what had happened today. I was all about just getting through the day without killing Malfoy, or vice versa, and hoping that Snape came up with an antidote quickly, so I would only have to spend minimal time in Malfoy's presence. I flopped down in a seat at the Gryffindor table, however, this seemed to piss Malfoy off.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. "We're eating at _my_ table." He jerked his furry head towards the Slytherin table. I snorted.

"The hell we are."

Malfoy did not seem to appreciate this comment very much, and latched his mouth onto the back of my robes and began to try and forcibly drag me over to the Slytherin table. I, however, was having none of it. I yanked out my wand, and said firmly, "If you don't sit down and shut up right now, I swear to Merlin I will turn you into a toad."

Malfoy stopped tugging on my robes and went pale beneath his whiskers. "A toad?" he croaked out beneath a mouthful of my robes.

"Yes," I said firmly. "A toad with absolutely no hair, and plenty of warts. Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and Neville's toad Trevor will mate with you and you can have little, warty babies."

Apparently this prospect was too horrifying to even comment on, since, a second later, Malfoy let go of my robes and crawled into a seat beside me, tail between his legs like a puppy. Satisfied, I began to chew on his bacon again, and breakfast was almost uneventful. Until, towards the end, Seamus, one of the two openly gay guys in our year in Gryffindor, besides me, came towards me.

"Hey, Seamus, how's it going?" I said, a slight blush covering my cheeks. I had always had a slight crush on Seamus, ever since a relationship with Ginny had made me realize that I was, in fact, gay.

Seamus smiled. "I'm doing okay, how about you?" I blushed even harder, feeling embarrassed that Malfoy was seeing this. But how could I resist Seamus? With his sandy, almost golden hair, and piercing blue eyes, it was a wonder he wasn't already taken.

"Fine," I replied.

"Hey, Harry, I was wondering," Seamus said, and now _he_ was blushing, and biting his lip nervously, in a way that looked absolutely adorable to me. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, to like, lunch or something. On a date," he added quickly. "I know you have to deal with Malfoy, but I don't think it'll really matter too much if he's there."

I stared at Seamus, and was sure that my mouth might drop open in surprise if I wasn't careful. "I'd love to," I said quickly.

Seamus grinned, looking relieved. "Awesome. So I'll meet you in the entrance hall, around eleven thirty?"

"Sounds great," I said, grinning in turn.

"See you then," he said, and, squeezing my shoulder quickly, left. I turned back to my breakfast, a silly smile on my face, when I caught Malfoy's less than pleased look.

"What?" I asked.

"'What?'" Malfoy echoed. "What do you mean, 'what'? You just made plans without conferring with me first!"

"So?" I said, feeling uncharacteristically angry. "What the fuck business is it of yours what happens in my social life?"

"I couldn't care less about your social life," Malfoy snapped, though I noticed he wasn't exactly meeting my gaze. "The only thing I care about is that you're supposed to be taking care of me. What the hell am I supposed to do all day while you're out getting laid?"

I flushed red, but defended myself. "It's just a date!" I snapped. "Who ever said it would come to that?"

"Yes, I'm SO sure that all he wants is to discuss your fascinating life. Come on," he sneered.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," I snapped, and, grabbing my bag, began to walk away.

"Potter," Malfoy called out. I stiffened, and then turned around.

"What?" I snarled, whipping around. I vaguely noticed that everyone was staring at us, but at the moment, I didn't give a bleeding fuck. It wasn't like they could understand kitty. "What the hell do you want? I don't need a goddamned _mother_," I spat. "It's none of your fucking business _who_ I date."

Malfoy had the decency to look abashed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. I stared at him, taken aback. "I just don't like to be ignored, is all."

I contemplated him for a few more minutes, and then nodded. "I accept your apology," I said loftily. I walked back over to him and continued eating breakfast, though I was dreading the day ahead. How the hell was I supposed to get through classes with Malfoy the Insufferable beside me all day?

Just then, to complete my assurance of sunshine and roses for the day, Snape appeared behind me. I swiveled around in my seat, gazing up at him through narrowed eyes. _I think he would make a good toad too_, I thought.

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered pompously. "I think you and Mr. Malfoy should know that I have made considerable progress with the potion so far. However, there is much I still need to work out." He paused with an air of superiority, as though I should fall at his feet and worship his magnificent potion abilities. When this, of course, did not happen, he sighed slightly and continued. "I have, however, discovered something interesting about the potion and the samples of hair I took from Mr. Malfoy."

I frowned. I didn't remember any hair removal, but I supposed it must have happened when I wasn't looking. "It seems that the potion, because it was a Blood-Replenishing potion, and yet had tiger hairs in it, has altered Mr. Malfoy's DNA structure in a way that is identical to the way a wizard's DNA structure alters when one undergoes an Animagus transformation after years of study." Snape hesitated, and it seemed as though each word he next spoke was causing him pain. I rather thought he looked constipated. I smirked. _Constipation can be fun!_ I thought in a sing-song voice. "It seems—" and he stressed the word "—that you have inadvertently invented a potion that will do the same thing as Animagus transformations, which take years to figure out." Snape looked severely annoyed. "So, in essence, you have invented a fairly simple potion which will make becoming an Animagus much easier than it has ever been in wizarding history. It needs to be perfected, of course," he added quickly, as though to not give me too much credit. "There is still a flaw in it somewhere, which I won't be able to discover until I fully understand the potion, which makes Mr. Malfoy unable to change back to his human form. However, I feel certain that this will be a fairly simple problem to fix. After I do, Mr. Malfoy will be able to revert back to his cat form and human form whenever he wishes, exactly like an Animagus. " Snape gave a deep, deep sigh. "After I fix the problem, and Mr. Malfoy, I will register the potion with the Ministry, and it is likely that you will be able to gain a lot of money by selling the potion. It is a lot like Polyjuice Potion, I suspect. The wizard will merely have to add the hairs of the animal they wish to change into, and then swallow it." Snape glared at me, as though angry with me for daring to invent such a potion. "I will, of course, share half of the revenue, for fixing your foolish mistake." I bowed my head in agreement, not about to argue with him. He nodded curtly, then added, in a pained voice, "Ten points to Gryffindor for pure foolishness. Seventy points to Slytherin for being a test subject," he added, and looked rather relieved. He swept away. I grinned at Malfoy. "Cool."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Cheered by the prospect of being an Animagus, Malfoy was rather subdued, though he did try to bite me when I teased him about liking the thought of being a pussy.

I went to bed that night feeling very happy, and, for the first time in two days, convinced that everything might be all right.

Merlin, was I in loony land.

**A/N:** I cannot believe how long that took me to write. And it's still only four pages long. Well, maybe it'll get us over our road block. Read and Review! Adios!

-CatPrincess

(CatJetRat)


End file.
